themalachiprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Malachi Project Wiki
Welcome to the The Malachi Project Wiki Who were the Black Leaders who helped shape the Kingdom of God through Prophetic Lifestyles of Fasting & Prayer? The Malachi Project is dedicated to telling the stories of these spiritual giants, inspiring a new generation of believers to live lives of wholehearted abandonment to Jesus Christ. The Project also endeavors to tell these stories in the words of contemporary forerunners in the Black Christian Community. The things that you have heard from me among many witnesses, commit these to faithful men who will be able to teach others also.'' (2 Timothy 2:2) We Invite You to become a part of the '''Malachi Project Team' by researching, writing and posting biographical data about these important Church leaders here, on the''' Malachi Project Wiki'. Joining the Team is simple: 1. CREATE a PROFILE here on this Malachi Project Wiki (Be sure to include your email address) 2. CHOOSE a BLACK HISTORICAL LEADER to begin researching (Or add your own person to the growing list of Black Leaders) 3. ORGANIZE your research, remembering to document your sources 4. POST BIOGRAPHICAL DATA to the specific page desingnated to that BLACK HISTORICAL LEADER 5. COLLABORATE with other '''Malachi Project' researchers, writers and editors on this Wiki site. We aim to complete biographies for 30 leaders by June 1, 2012. Completed biographies will include some, or all of the following information: • Basic Christian Doctrinal Beliefs: Centrality of Jesus, Holy Spirit, Scriptures, etc. • Family History / Family Life / Death • Education / Occupation • Conversion / Testimony of Salvation Experience • Denomination / Theological Persuasion • Ministry Scope & Distinctives • Life of Intimacy with God as influenced by Fasting & Prayer • Relevant Political Views & Involvement • Legacy of Abiding Influence on unique Forerunner Distinctives of Fasting, Prayer, Prophetic, Healing, Revival and Sermon on the Mount Lifestyle Precise protocol for recording biographical information on the Wiki-site is outlined on this Biographical Template. Visit the Malachi Project Wiki Community Portal for tutorials and ideas to help you get started. ____________________ The '''MALACHI PROJECT '''is part of the International House of Prayer - Kansas City African American Forerunner Alliance. The AAFA is dedicated to raising up black believers with a prophetic voice, proclaiming the word of the Lord to this generation. Philosophy of The Malachi Project Throughout Church history, believers of African descent have contributed powerfully to the Kingdom of Jesus Christ. Through the disciplines of theology and scholarship, missions, and social justice, the contributions of believers of African descent have played an important and often crucial role in propelling the Church worldwide to where it is today. God's vision for a Church that has overcome the pitfalls of predjudice hinges upon the current generation—of every race, not just the Black Community—connecting in meaningful ways to the Church Fathers, and embracing the rich, multi-ethnic heritage of the Body of Christ. Only through the "hearts of the Fathers turning to the sons, and the hearts of the sons turning to the Fathers" (Malachi 4:6) is there a hope for the Body of Christ, worldwide to enter into the unity of life and love that Christ died for, the apostles prayed for, and creation groans for. The Malachi Project is an effort to fill in a glaring absence in Church history, not just Black History. Open to believers from every nation, tribe, and color, we invite writers, researchers, scholars, and bloggers to help us mine the annals of history to find the lost treasures of our faith: those men and women who through lives devoted to Jesus in prayer and fasting changed our history, formed our thinking, and contributed to our collective destiny in God through Jesus Christ. Latest activity Category:Browse